vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Madason
|-|Child= |-|Adult= Summary Madison is the main character of Dragon Quest V. In Dragon Quest V, you see his many victories and losses through his life as a child, to a slave, to a husband, to a father, to a king, to the father of the legendary hero. What is strange is that unlike most Dragon Quest protagonists who are armored swordsmen, Madason uses the staff and wears semi-armored robes and oracle hats. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown | 7-A | Likely Low 2-C Name: Madison, DQV Hero, Abel Origin: Dragon Quest Gender: Male Age: 6 | 16 | 24 Classification: Human, father of the legendary hero, former slave, King of Gotha Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic (Themed with the wind), Healing, Teleportation, Time Manipulation, Resurrection, Shapeshifting, Immunity to curses or similar spells, Time Travel (If he opens up his heart) Attack Potency: Unknown | Mountain level (By power scaling with Madchen, whose weapon had the power to destroy mountains) | Likely Universe level+ (Fought Nimzo and Estark, stronger than Parry) Speed: Unknown | Immeasurable (Fought Grandmaster Nimzo and Estark) Lifting Strength: Superhuman (Could push boulders that kept fully grown adults immobile at the age of 6) Striking Strength Unknown | Mountain Class | Likely Universal+ Durability: Unknown | Mountain level | Likely Universe level+ Stamina: Very high Range: Several meters Standard Equipment: Dragon Staff (Lets him turn into a dragon temporarily), Sun Crown (Makes him immune to being frozen, paralyzed, petrified, poisoned, cursed, confused, or put asleep), Pallium Regale (Makes him able to block ice and fire spells), Magic Carpet, Sands of Time (Restarts the battle), Shimmering Shield (Also blocks out fire/ice spells), Pankraz's Sword. Intelligence: Average (Never had a formal education due to being in slavery for most of his childhood), genius in combat and street smarts. Weaknesses: Nothing Notable Feats: Survived being inside a barrel for weeks in the ocean, fought Nimzo. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Kaswoosh:' Madason blows his foes away with a ferocious whirlwind, dealing heavy wind-elemental damage. *'Fullheal:' Restores all health. *'Kerplunk:' Sacrifices himself to revive his allies with full health. *'Zing:' Madason casts a resurrecting spell with a 50/50 chance of actually reviving someone. *'Zoom:' Madason warps himself to a location he's visited before, but doing so indoors while cause him to hit his head on the ceiling. *'Peep:' Lets him be able to tell whether a chest or a setup is a trap. *'Time Travel:' If he opens up his heart at the right time, he can go to a time he needs to go to and rewrite history. Key: Child | Teen | Adult Note: Here is an explanation to Madason's power. ' SandsOfTime.png|The Sands of Time gives him minor time manipulation with time reversal pallium_regale.png|The Pallium Regale gives him the ability to block ice and fire spells DQVIIISunCrown.png|The Sun Crown gives him immunity to a ton of dissabilities dragon_staff.png|The Dragon Rod gives him the ability to turn into a dragon shimmering_shield.png|The Shimmering Shield blocks out fire/ice damage war_drum.png|War Drum doubles his attack power NightLight.png|The night light alters time to night-time pankrazs_sword.png|This is his father's sword, it is not all that strong but he holds it dearly ' Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Dragon Quest Category:Staff Users Category:Heroes Category:Tragic Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Parents Category:Married Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Kids Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Kings Category:Game Characters Category:Shapeshifters Category:Time Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Healers Category:Time Travelers Category:Resurrection Users Category:Good Characters Category:Air Users Category:Silent Characters Category:Super Smash Bros Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 2 Category:Square Enix Category:Sword Users Category:Shield Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Adults Category:Video Game Characters